


Cover for "The Beleaguered Red-Head" by Moonblossom

by Persian Slipper (Luthe)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthe/pseuds/Persian%20Slipper





	Cover for "The Beleaguered Red-Head" by Moonblossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beleaguered Red-Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740912) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 




End file.
